


Nerdy Little Step Brother

by kylylni



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, but it gets better, daddy - Freeform, sad towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylylni/pseuds/kylylni
Summary: Harry is Louis’ new step brother. Harry is an innocent nerd, all about school. Louis’ is in college.(or the one where Harry isn’t as innocent as he seems)





	Nerdy Little Step Brother

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this site. it’s not my first fic but it’s pretty much my first one shot. Harry is 17, Louis is 19. I hope you guys like this one, show some love! 
> 
> it’s kind of sad towards the end btw. sorry if it’s not that good. I’m so used to writing long tics that just shoving a long fic into one chapter is unusual to me. hope it wasn’t too rushed or too stretched out. (wink wink)

Louis sighed, slipping out of bed reluctantly as his father called his name from downstairs. “Louis! Come on, they should be here any minute!”    
  
”I’m coming, I’m coming.” Louis screamed back, agitation evident in his voice. His dad has been talking about this day non stop for the past week. Today is the day Louis meets his new step brother for the first time, just in time for his dad’s wedding. Louis only met his step mom one time, and he had no problems with her. She was an overall nice lady and seemed to make his dad happy, and that’s all he could truly wish for. Louis has been busy with college so he’s been unable to come home and see his new family all the time. Everytime he stops by, Anne’s son is at school. The only thing his dad told him about the boy was that he was a senior in high school. Everything else was unbeknownst to him.   
  
Louis wasn’t that much older than the boy, only being in his sophomore year of college. Hopefully they had at least something in common.    
  
Louis threw on a plain white shirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans. He lazily fixed his hair, shrugging at the messy look. He didn’t have to look  _ that  _ presentable, he was only meeting his step brother after all. “Louis! They’re here!” his dad screamed, stretching out his name.  

 

Louis checked his appearance one last time before bounding down the stairs two at a time. Once he made it downstairs he approached his dad, who was nervously biting his lip, seated at the kitchen bar. “Why are you so nervous? You’ve met him before.” Louis questioned, sitting next to him. 

 

“Yes, but you haven’t, and you know how you act around new people. Especially people… not like you.” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis snapped, giving his father an incredulous look. “I’m great with new people. Super friendly, and this guy can’t be  _ that _ weird, c’mon–”

 

“Shhh, shush.” Louis’ dad interrupted just as the doorknob began to jiggle, indicating it was being unlocked. “Just…  _ be nice _ , okay?” Louis looked confusedly at his dad. Why wouldn’t he be nice to him? He’s always nice… well, nice enough. 

 

Just then, the door opened and Anne walked in, a tall figure following behind her. Louis smiled at Anne and waved before glancing at the person behind her, about to do the same when —  _ wow.  _ He was star struck.

 

The boy was tall, had to be taller than 6’0,  _ definitely  _ taller than Louis. He had stunning green eyes that traveled down Louis’ body slowly, taking him in. Their eyes met and the boy quickly darted his away, looking anywhere but at Louis, but Louis’ eyes remained unwavered. The boy scratched at his head lightly, careful not to mess up his brown hair that was currently gelled back and kept away from his face. Glasses sat atop his nose, every now and then being pushed up by the nervous lad. He wore a simple white button up, tucked into brown slacks, his feet covered in matching brown loafers. Louis bit his lip, holding back a small whimper as the innocent boy shuffled his feet. Louis wanted to  _ destroy _ his innocence, leave him wrecked, bruised. He wanted to teach the boy new things, things that he’s probably only ever heard of, never even seen. His fingers twitched at the urge to reach forward and mess up the lads hair, run his hand through it, clench the strands between his fingers, pulling them pleasurably, forcing him down on his knees — 

 

“Louis!” he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his fathers loud voice. He glanced at the man, eyes wide in fright. “Did you not hear what I just said?” Louis stuttered over his words, unable to form a coherent sentence. How was it that this high schooler was able to make him speechless without even opening his mouth? How did he allow him to have this affect?

 

Louis gave up, opting to just shake his head in resignation. “I said,” Louis’ dad sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration, “This is Anne’s son, Harry.” 

 

_ Harry. _ Louis thought to himself. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. 

 

Louis tried to respond, but he couldn’t. His words became stuck in his throat as he watched Harry bite his lip. It might’ve been out of nervousness but it still caused Louis’ dick to twitch in his jeans. He was too afraid to introduce himself, scared that he might say the wrong thing, mix up his words, hell — even moan. So, he stayed quiet.

 

He realized that was a mistake when his dad spoke up for him, a tightness in his voice that Louis knew meant he was in trouble. “This is my son, Louis.” Louis jumped once again at the sound of his name, but snapped back into reality and waved shyly. 

 

“Hello.” he tried to sound nonchalant, and not like he was just daydreaming about being balls deep inside of a certain high schooler. His response came out short, almost in a “I don’t really care about this conversation” sort of tone. Louis could practically see the smoke coming out of his dads ears. 

 

“Hi.” Harry responded, wringing his fingers together. He had a feeling his older step brother didn’t like him already, and it caused his heart to clench in his chest and tears to burn his eyes. Harry was the type to care about what people thought of him, always wanting to make new friends and impress people. He had a hard time finding friends because of the way he dressed and sometimes because of the way he talked. He was sad that he  _ already  _ drove Louis away, and now he was going to be stuck under the same roof with someone who didn’t even like him. 

 

It was silent for a couple minutes before Mr. Tomlinson clapped his hands, drawing everybody’s attention to him. “Well, now that that’s over. Louis, Harry is going to have stay in your room while your home from college—”

 

“What?!” Louis interrupted, standing up and in the process knocking his bar stool on the floor. “Why?!” it wasn’t like he was upset that he’d have to share, his bed was big enough anyways. It was that – well, he didn’t know if he could control himself if he had to sleep in the same bed as him. He wouldn’t do anything the younger boy wouldn’t want him to but  _ shit,  _ it’s going to be hard resisting. 

 

Louis gave Harry an apologetic smile when the boy flinched. He didn’t mean to scare him, or make him think he didn’t like him. His dad didn’t see the look, however, as he gave Louis one of his own. “Because I  _ said so _ , Louis William Tomlinson. Behave yourself.” Mr. Tomlinson snapped. “You know we only have two bedrooms. We’ve been living with enough space for two people but now that we’re becoming a family of four, we have to do what we can until we officially own our new house. He usually stays in your room anyways while you’re at school.” 

 

Louis looked up, actually angry this time as he heard the news. “What? Why?! We have a couch for a reason! You could’ve at least told me that some random boy was  _ staying in my bed _ , dad!” 

 

“Louis.” his dad said with a warning in his tone. 

 

“I-it’s okay,” a quiet voice spoke, “I-I can sleep on t-the couch, or I can sleep on the floor. It doesn’t matter.” Harry glanced between his mom and Louis’ dad, avoiding his step brothers eyes. He didn’t want to cause any more problems then he already has. 

 

Louis made a “see” gesture, his eyes widening as he pointed to the tall boy. Mr. Tomlinson glared at him, softening his gaze as he looked at Harry. “Nonsense. Louis is just cranky because of school. You’ll be sharing his room. Louis can sleep on the floor, but you get the bed—” 

 

“What?!” 

 

“Shut up Louis,” His dad silently threatened him, “Now, go upstairs. Figure out the sleeping arrangements. Leave me and my wife alone.” Anne laughed, watching as the boys trudged up the stairs. 

 

“They’re going to be the death of us.” 

  
  


  * •••• 



 

**A FEW WEEKS LATER…**

  
  


It’s been about three weeks since Louis and Harry first met. Louis hasn’t gone back to school because it was christmas season and most people were gone visiting their families. Harry’s vacation doesn’t start for another week, so he’s been busy at school. Harry is the type of person to dedicate their whole lives to their education, meaning Louis hasn’t seen much of the lad. Louis mainly stays at home since most of his college buddies are out of town, luckily he picked a college close to home. Harry, however, spends his whole day at school, then after school mainly resides in the library. Louis sometimes only sees him when it’s time for dinner, and right before they go to bed. 

 

They’ve been  _ okay  _ since that first day. Louis hasn’t said much to hurt the boys feelings, and Harry is mainly quiet and shy. They’ve had a couple conversations, so at least they didn’t hate each other. The day the first met, Louis decided it was okay that he slept on the floor in his own pallet, and Harry could have the bed. Harry tried to convince him to sleep on the bed and have himself sleep on the pallet, but Louis wasn’t having it. He didn’t mind the floor, and he would feel to guilty if he made Harry sleep on the floor. So that’s how it’s been for the past few weeks. 

 

Louis shuffled to his room after a long day. He and his dad decided to go to the park that day and play a mean game of soccer. Louis forgot just how good his dad was, and fell probably a hundred times. One fall was so hard that they had to stop the game and just head home. Louis was still extremely sore from the game.

 

It was Saturday, and surprisingly Harry was home before 7pm. He usually spent his mornings and nights barricading himself in an endless amount of books. Louis opened the bedroom door, glancing at Harry who lay sprawled out on the bed, long limbs taking over every inch of it. Louis longed to lay on the bed as well, wrapped up in tangled limbs and soft kisses, the softness of the mattress soothing his aching body. He settled for the hard floor as he plopped down on the pallet of blankets, groaning in pain as he landed on a bad spot. “You okay?” he heard from above him. Louis rolled on his back and nodded at Harry, sighing as he attempted to find a comfortable position for his tense bones. 

 

“Dandy.” he replied. 

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked again shyly, concerned for his step brother. 

 

“Yeah, my dad just whooped my ass in soccer, that’s all. It has been a while since I last played. A little sore, ‘s all.”

 

Harry thought about his next choice of words, “You could sleep on the bed tonight, I’ll sleep on the floor. It’ll be better like that.” 

 

“No, that’s okay. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable down here.” Louis declined, staring up at the beautiful boy. He had his hair down instead of gelled up, wearing nothing but his glasses and loose hanging sweats. Louis thought he looked stunning like that. 

 

“I insist, Louis.” Harry pressured, hopping up from the bed. “C’mon,” Louis sighed before obeying, struggling to stand up. Harry gripped his arm as the boy almost fell from his wobbly knees, assisting him onto the bed. Harry kneeled down, fixing the pallet before laying his head on the soft pillow. 

 

“Harry, you really don’t have to do this.” 

 

“It’s fine, Louis, really.” Harry assured, reaching up to pat Louis’ knee, letting it linger for a few seconds. Louis tried not to think much of it, instead rolling over to turn off the light. “G’night, Louis.” Harry spoke quietly. 

 

“Night, Harry.” Louis responded. 

 

They both attempted to drift off to sleep, Louis the only one being successful as he allowed himself to drown in the softness of the bedsheets. However, Harry shuffled and turned, not being able to find a comfortable enough position on the floor. 

 

It was hours later when Harry’s shuffling became too much and woke Louis. Louis quietly glanced down at Harry, sighing as he noticed how uncomfortable he truly looked. “Harry.” Harry froze at the sound of his name, glancing up at his older step brother. 

 

“Yes?” he whispered back. 

 

“Get up here.” Louis responded after a few seconds of silence. 

 

“What? No, there’s not enough room for the both of us. I’m fine down here.” 

 

“C’mon, Harry, don’t be difficult. There’s plenty of room. Plus, you’re obviously uncomfortable. It would be rude of me not to share the bed with you.”

 

“Lou—”

 

“Shush, Harry. Don’t argue, just get up here.” Harry muttered incoherent sounds of protest but nonetheless, obeyed. He shuffled on top of the bed, feeling Louis scoot over to give him some room. 

 

“Thank you, Louis.” 

 

“No problem. Now go to sleep. Try not to move so much.” Harry chuckled, whispering a goodnight to the older boy. Louis whispered it back before turning over, his back facing Harry’s chest. 

 

But, now he couldn’t go to sleep. The heat radiating off of Harry’s body kept him awake, and horny, too. He couldn’t help the twitch of his dick as he felt Harry shuffle closer. “Are you awake?” he heard Harry whisper, his breath tickling the back of his neck, Louis shivering as goosebumps trailed down his back. He only nodded, but Harry noticed. 

 

“Are you still sore?” 

 

“Definitely.” Louis whispered back, turning his body around to face Harry. He hadn’t realized how close the boy was until he turned, their noses pressed together immediately. He backed away, thankful that it was somewhat dark, other than the moon illuminating certain parts of their bodies, or else Harry would be able to see the blush that ran from Louis’ neck to his forehead. 

 

“I can’t sleep.” Harry admitted. “A-and this may sound weird, but petting things helps me sleep. I had a dog, but he recently died— old age. And I would pet him to help myself fall asleep. It helped him fall asleep, too. I don’t know, I’m sorry if that sounds weird, but I —“

 

“Get to the point, Harry.” Louis chuckled breathlessly. 

 

“Well, I just, is it okay if I like, pet you? Not really pet you, but like, put my arm around you. Like, cuddling, but not really. I just – I’m sorry, I’m so weird, it just helps.” Harry stuttered, shaking his head at himself. 

 

“Go ahead, Harry.” Louis responded, shuffling closer to him. 

 

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered, shock evident in his voice. “If it makes you uncomfortable—“

 

“It's truly fine, Harry.” Louis laughed. His laughter ceased as Harry slowly wrapped an arm around his waist, his hand stopping in the middle of his back. It rested there for a few minutes, before Harry actually began to rub his hand up and down his back,  _ petting _ him. Louis shoved his face in Harry’s chest, a futile attempt to hide the blush that coated his cheeks. 

 

“Is this okay?” Harry whispered. Louis could only nod in response, afraid that if he opened his mouth he’d let out an embarrassing moan. 

 

Harry pressed hard in a certain spot, forcing Louis to release a quiet whimper. “Is it sore right there?” Louis nodded, allowing Harry to press him further against his chest. Harry rubbed the area a little softer, trailing his hand further down the boys back, dangerously close to his bum. “Where else is it sore?” 

 

It was a normal question, but the raspiness of his voice is what caused Louis to peek out from his chest, looking the nerdy boy straight in his eyes. He bit his lip at the look in Harry’s eyes, the innocence completely wiped away and replaced with a lustful stare. Louis didn’t answer, too caught up in the look in Harry’s eyes. Harry squeezed Louis hip tightly, repeating the question, “Where else is it sore?” Louis whimpered, closing his eyes as he pushed himself closer. He couldn’t find it in himself to answer, only opening his mouth just to close it again. “No answer?” Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement, a completely different look from what Louis was used to with the innocent boy. 

 

Harry trailed his hand further, skipping over Louis’ bum and instead placing his hand on the back of his thigh. “Is it sore here?” He muttered, rubbing up and down the clothed leg. Louis nodded, licking his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s chest, dick swelling up further at the sharp intake of breath Harry made in surprise. He kissed his chest again, trailing up to his collarbone. He bit just under his collarbone, trailing his tongue over the bruise. Harry groaned quietly, squeezing the boys thigh, hooking Louis’ short leg over his own lanky thigh. The sudden movement making their clothes cocks press against each other. Louis let out a soft moan, grinding his hips up to feel the friction again.

 

Harry curved his hand, pressing it into the inside of Louis’ thighs. Louis opened his legs, the one previously hooked over Harry’s hips lifted so his foot was firmly pressed against the bed, allowing Harry better access. “Here?” Harry asked, rubbing the area just shy of Louis’ hard cock. 

 

“Uh huh.” Louis panted. 

 

“Take these off.” Harry instructed, gripping Louis’ pajama pants and he immediately obeyed. He turned on his back, slipping the pants down his legs, tossing them somewhere behind him. He turned back to his previous position, his bottom half now completely naked, hidden under the blankets. Harry resumed his hand movements, massaging the inside of his lovers thigh. He moved his hand up more, teasing the tip of Louis’ dick. He wrapped his large hand around the base, stroking the older boys dick in slow movements. “This sore, too?” 

 

“Oh, God, Harry.” Louis moaned, thrusting his hips into Harry’s grip. Louis leaned forward, continuing his previous action of leaving kisses down Harry’s body. He started at his jaw, slowly trailing down to his neck, leaving love bites in his wake. Harry groaned at the pleasure, his grip tightening on Louis’ cock and his pace quickening. 

 

“God, Harry, been so long.” Louis whimpered, claws digging into Harry’s back. “Gonna come.” 

 

Harry slowed his pace, twisting his wrist to bring more pleasure to the smaller boy but not enough to make him burst. “Not yet.” Harry commanded, letting go of his lovers dick completely. “Don’t you want to feel me inside you? Stretching you open?” 

 

Louis moaned louder, grinding his naked cock into Harry’s clothed one. The words coming out of Harry’s mouth took him by surprise. He honestly didn’t think Harry had it in him, thought he was this innocent lad that hadn’t even been touched. 

 

“Bend over for me.” Harry demanded, yet still soft. Louis did as he was told, turning on his hands and knees, arching his back so his chest was pressed to the bed but his ass high in the air. 

 

“Like this?” He whimpered, wiggling his ass in a teasing manner, pressing back against Harry’s hard on. 

 

“Just like that, princess.” Louis’ hips stuttered at the pet name. He never thought being called a girls name would actually turn him on — he thought he knew what he liked in the bedroom but Harry sure was changing his mind. There was slight movement behind Louis, but he couldn’t tell what exactly Harry was doing. He turned his head to the side but couldn’t see much behind his thighs and plump ass. He shrugged, turning back around and preparing for Harry’s fingers. 

 

However, it wasn’t Harry’s fingers that he felt at his hole. He felt a warm, slippery sensation tease his hole, and he knew it was Harry’s tongue.  _ Harry was eating him out _ , and  _ oh God,  _ this was his favorite thing ever. Harry lapped slowly at his entrance before thrusting his tongue inside of him, not quite long enough to reach his prostate but long enough to brush against his walls, his thighs shaking at the immense amount of pleasure. “Oh, God, yes Harry, yes. So good.” he moaned loudly, pushing his ass back into Harry’s face. 

 

Harry lifted himself up, wrapping his hands in Louis’ hair and pushing his head back towards himself so he could whisper in the small boys ear, “If you don’t be quiet I won’t let you come. Understood?” He growled, letting go of his hair before he could respond. He shoved his tongue back into the tight hole, squeezing the large ass cheeks in both hands, balancing himself. Louis whimpered, biting his lip to hold back any obscene noises. 

 

It was harder than he thought. Harry was  _ so  _ good with his tongue. “F-fuck, please, Harry.” Louis whispered, grinding his hips down into Harry’s face. He tried with the best of his ability to remain quiet, folding his arms underneath his head and biting his forearm harshly. 

 

Harry pulled away again, but this time not to threaten Louis. He whispered something hotly into Louis’ ear, almost causing Louis to scream out his name but he held back. Louis was caught off guard at Harry’s simple instruction, but he obeyed anyways. He’d always obey Harry. 

 

_ Call me daddy.  _

 

Then his face was back in between his cheeks, suckling on Louis’ rim. He finally inserted his middle finger, waiting a couple seconds to allow Louis to adjust to the intrusion. “Daddy,” Louis dragged out, slamming his first into the headboard and gripping it tightly as Harry began to move his finger. He added a second, then a third, barely waiting for Louis to adjust. He thrusted them quickly, opening his hole up. He thrust deeper, hitting Louis’ spot in the process. Louis’ legs began to shake, his cock leaking pre cum onto the bed sheets. 

 

“Right there, daddy! So good…” he moaned, trailing off into whimpers of pleasure. Harry removed his fingers, leaving the boys hole empty and begging. “Please, don’t stop daddy, c’mon,” Louis begged, pushing his back in search for pleasure. 

 

“Turn over.” Harry demanded. Louis turned over onto his back, waiting for further instruction. Harry gripped his legs, dragging him down to the middle of the bed until the bottom of his thighs met Harry’s hips. Harry forced Louis’ legs up, pushing his knees to his chest. “Ready for daddy’s cock, princess? Gonna fuck you so good. Won’t be able to walk. Thought you were sore from soccer? Watch this.”

 

Louis moaned at Harry’s dirty talk.  _ God, and I thought he was innocent _ , Louis thought to himself. Louis lifted himself up on his elbows so he could watch Harry’s cock disappear into his tight hole. Harry gripped his dick, holding one of Louis’ legs up and allowing the other to fall against the bed. He rubbed the tip of his cock lightly against his entrance, teasing the boy. He thrusted just a few centimeters of the head in, feeling Louis tighten around him. He pulled out, then repeated this action a couple of time until Louis was begging him. 

 

“Please daddy, I’ve been so good for you. Please don’t punish me, been so good. Fuck me daddy, god, I can take it.” Harry groaned as Louis begged. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, squeezing a generous amount on his palm. He spread it over his dick, stroking it gently. 

 

“You’re right, princess, you’ve been so good. Doing everything daddy asks you to. Gonna make you feel so good.” Harry groaned, pressing his head to the entrance and this time, pushing all the way in. He stopped after about five inches, allowing Louis to adjust to his girth. He definitely wasn’t small, almost nine inches long and three inches thick. Louis’ never took a cock as big as Harry’s, but he could take it. Louis was a cockslut, loved the pain. 

 

“Keep going.” Louis whispered, grasping Harry’s arm that was pushing his leg back into his chest. Harry obeyed this time, pushing the rest of himself in until he was balls deep inside the large, round ass. 

 

He didn’t bother waiting for Louis to adjust. Well, he was going to, but the boy continuously pushing his hips down, unsuccessfully pushing Harry in further was a tell-tale sign that he could take it. Harry pulled halfway out then shoved himself back in. “Fuck, daddy!” Louis moaned loudly. He covered his mouth as he realized his mistake. 

 

“What did I say? Gotta be quiet. One more chance.” Harry chastised, smacking the boys left ass cheek. 

 

“Sorry daddy, ‘m sorry.” Louis apologized, whimpering at Harry’s slow but deep strokes. 

 

“It’s okay baby boy. Taking my cock so well.” Louis lived for the praise, biting his lip, preventing anymore loud moans. “Such a cockslut, baby. All for me.”

 

“All for you, daddy.” 

 

Harry’s thrust got quicker, pulling all the way out then pushing all the way back in. The action resulted in Harry pushing Louis further up the bed, the headboard banging against the wall at his rough thrusts. Louis let out tiny moans, little ‘uh uh uh‘s at every thrust back into his heat. Harry was so good at it, nearly knocking Louis off of the bed and off of the edge. 

 

“Gonna come, daddy, please,” Louis had no idea what he was begging for, Harry was giving him everything he needed, everything he wanted. His thrusts slowed down, angling himself a different way. He continued the same harsh movements, hitting Louis’ prostate spot on. Harry instantly brought his hand to Louis’ mouth, covering it as Louis let out muffled moans that would’ve definitely woke up their parents had Harry not been quick enough. Louis screamed into Harry’s palm, grinding his hips up. Just before he pushed off the edge, Harry stopped all movements. 

 

“Shit,” Harry muttered. 

 

“What, Haz, what?” Louis panicked, sitting up in the bed. Harry shushed him, straining his ears to hear outside of their bedroom door. Louis did the same, immediately hearing the footsteps approaching the door. “Did we lock it?” Louis whispered, so quiet that Harry was surprised he caught it. 

 

“Fuck, no.” Harry panicked. The footsteps came closer, the floorboards creaking under them. 

 

“Get on the pallet!” Louis demanded, pushing Harry off of the bed and onto the makeshift sleeping area. Harry groaned quietly in pain, landing on his leg. “Sorry, daddy.” Louis whispered, wrapping the blankets around his body, covering his naked bottom half just as the door opened. 

 

Louis could tell the door was still opened behind his eyelids. The light seeped through the bedroom, highlighting everything that couldn’t be highlighted by just the moon. “You boys awake?” he heard a rough voice say, a voice that belonged to his dad. Neither boy responded, both panting quietly into their pillows. 

 

“Anne, they’re asleep. I don’t think that’s what you were hearing.” Mr. Tomlinson yelled down at his wife as he exited the room. Just before his door shut, Louis heard him sigh, “Louis made Harry sleep on the pallet. I’m going to have a word with him about it tomorrow. He needs to be nicer to that boy.” 

 

Once the door was closed all the way, the boys waited until the footsteps became distant memories. They could hear their parents bedroom door closed, sighing in relief. “Wow, that was close.” Louis muttered, lazily stroking his almost soft cock. He removed the blankets from around him, glancing down from the bed. “You okay?” 

 

“No,” Harry groaned, twisting his body in pain. “You made me land on my leg.” 

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Louis panicked, dropping down on the floor beside Harry, “Is it broken? I’m so sorry–“ 

 

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Harry muttered, reaching up to stroke his cheek, “It’s not broken. It just hurts, that’s all.” 

 

“Want me to make you feel better?” Louis suggested, not waiting for his response. He crawled down Harry’s body, wetting his lips and leaving soft kisses from Harry’s ankle to his thigh on the hurt leg. He left bruises on his thigh, moving to the inside. He finally reached the place Harry wanted him the most, leaving soft kisses on the tip of his cock. He stroked the base with one hand, playing with his balls in the other. He teased Harry’s hole with one finger, finally wrapping his mouth around the large member. He bobbed his head, pulling at Harry’s cock every time he went up. Harry groaned the entire time, pushing Louis’ head down further until his nose pressed against his pubic hair. 

 

“Suck daddy’s cock so good, love.” Louis moaned at the praise, vibrations spreading up and down Harry’s dick. Harry pushed down Louis’ head, fucking into his mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

 

Harry pushed Louis’ head off of his dick, allowing him to take in oxygen. “Come ride daddy,” Harry commanded, dragging Louis by his arm. Louis lifted himself up until he was straddling Harry’s waist. He kissed his jaw, leaving little bruises. Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s, realizing that this is the first kiss they shared all night. It started off slow and sweet but escalated into tongues battling for dominance as Harry pressed his cock against Louis’ hole. Louis lifted himself up, allowing Harry to push into him. Louis whimpered and moaned, slowly rising and falling to adjust to the new position. He felt so much fuller like this. He finally dropped all the way down, feeling the print of Harry’s cock inside his stomach. He lifted up, dropping back down slowly, keeping the same rhythm. Louis lay his hands on Harry’s chest, grinding in circular motions. 

 

Harry could tell Louis was getting tired after a few minutes, so, although his leg was in pain, he pressed Louis’ chest against his own, planting his feet flat on the ground and began to fuck up into Louis. He nailed his prostate, a string of curse words escaping the smaller boy. “S-s-shit, shit, fuck, oh God.” he moaned, “love daddy’s cock. Love it so much.” Harry thrusted faster, biting his lovers shoulder as he neared the edge. 

 

“Gotta move baby, daddy’s about to come.” Louis didn’t listen, only pressing further against Harry’s cock. “Princess,” Harry grunted, thrusting at an impossible speed, “move or I’m going to come inside you.” 

 

“Want it inside me daddy,” Louis groaned, “want you to fill me up. Want to remember the feel of your come in me for weeks. Let it go daddy, come inside me,” Louis whispered hotly into his ear. Harry stuttered, his thrusts becoming sloppy. A couple thrusts later and he was pushed over the edge, shooting an endless stream of come inside his small, big step brother. Louis was next, shooting his load all over Harry’s chest, chin, and even the nightstand behind his head. Louis pulled off of Harry’s softening cock, immediately falling into his chest. “Wow.” he breathed after a few minutes, rubbing Harry’s chest. He didn’t rub it in a sexual manner, rather in a comforting matter as they both attempted to catch their breath. 

 

“Wow indeed.” Harry nodded. Harry stroked Louis’ back, smacking his bum harshly, the sound resonating. He ran his fingers gently over Louis’ aching hole, pushing in one finger slightly. 

 

“No, no,” Louis whined, “I’m so sensitive. Gonna make me hard again.”

 

“Sorry, princess.” Harry moved his finger but kept his hand placed on his ass cheek, massaging it in his palm. 

 

“Can’t believe we just did that…” Louis trailed off, biting his lip nervously. “I honestly thought you were a virgin. Like, inexperienced. Didn’t think you had that in you.”

 

Harry chuckled, slapping Louis’ ass cheek again, watching it jiggle. He gripped it, pulling the cheeks apart with both hands. He trailed his fingers over his hole, not inserting them but dangerously close to. “I was.” 

 

Louis’ head popped up in surprise. “What?” 

 

“I was a virgin. Now I’m not.” Harry laughed louder at Louis’ reaction. “Are you surprised?”

 

“I- I don’t know. Like, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you were a virgin  _ before _ all of this, like if you told me before we did anything that you were a virgin I wouldn’t be shocked. But now that we’ve done something it’s just shocking, I guess, because you were so good at it, especially for your first time. So good it made me feel like it was my first time all over again.” 

 

“I was kind of scared that it wasn’t that good.” Harry admitted sheepishly, burying his face in Louis’ neck. “Hadn’t even had my first kiss yet.” 

 

Louis sat up, ass pressed against Harry’s stomach. “Are you serious?!” he gasped. Harry nodded in response, a light blush coating his cheeks. “I was your first everything?” 

 

He nodded again. “Nobody in high school likes me. I’m just some nerdy loser, so.” 

 

Louis sighed, shaking his head. “Forgot you were only 17.” Harry tensed beneath him, sitting up. Louis fell from his lap as Harry scooted away. 

 

“Is that a problem?” Harry whispered, avoiding Louis’ eyes. “Am I too young for you?” Louis could sense Harry becoming his shy, nervous self again, the walls that he had previously torn down encompassing himself once again. 

 

“No, that’s not what I meant…” Louis trailed off, biting his lip nervously. “I — just, I forgot, I guess. I’m about to turn 20.” 

 

“So I am too young for you.” Harry breathed out, embarrassed that he’s getting so upset over something so small. But it’s not small. His virginity was a big deal to him whether it was him topping or him on the bottom, he wanted to save it for the right person. Nobody has ever seen him in that way, nobody has ever known his kinks or what he likes. He thought Louis was the right person, and he’s heartbroken that he was wrong. 

 

“Harry—,” 

 

“It’s okay, Lou. I kind of figured anyway, guess I was just hoping I was wrong,” Harry shrugged nonchalantly although he was dying inside and Louis could tell. “I didn’t mean to pressure you or force you or anything… I should have asked if it was what you wanted.” After Harry received no response for a couple minutes, he sighed wearily, forcing himself to stand up despite his bad leg. He found his pajama bottoms strewn across the floor behind the bed. He slipped them over his legs, struggling slightly. “think I should sleep on the couch.” He whispered, limping to the door. He could feel tears burning his eyes. He should just stick to his school work, not relationships, anyways. 

 

Before he could make it to the door, Louis was standing in front of him, preventing him from leaving. Harry looked up the ceiling, willing his tears to go away. He didn’t dare look at Louis. “Stay,” the smaller lad whispered, hesitating. 

 

“You don’t really want me to.” Harry scoffed, rubbing his hand down his face. He grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand, pushing them up his nose then tying his hair up in a high bun. 

 

“Yes I do, Harry.” Louis whined quietly. “Please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t mean it like tha–,”

 

Harry’s heart beat wildly in his chest, shaking his head. “Stop, Lou. You’re right, anyway. It’s not right. You’re gonna be my brother soon.” 

 

“S-stop–,”

 

“Stop, what, Lou? I know that’s not what you meant but either way you’re right! I shouldn’t have pressured or forced you into doing anything with me. I’m sorry.” Harry sighed, “I’m going to sleep on the couch and we’ll just forget this ever even happened. I won't mention it if you don’t.” Harry turned around once again heading towards the door. 

 

“Stop trying to leave me.” Louis whimpered, “Please!” Harry slowly turned back around, closer to the door this time. 

 

Harry’s heart broke at the hurt look on Louis’ face, tears leaking out of his eyes and down his cheeks, some crossing and running over his lips. His face was red, breath coming out in ragged puffs. He let out sob after sob and all Harry could do was stare. He was never good at comforting people, especially ones as hurt as Louis. He was hurt because of  _ him _ . Because  _ he  _ got so upset. “C’mere.” Harry strode towards the pretty boy, catching him as he fell into his chest. Louis let out small sobs, soaking Harry’s shirt. “Please stop crying, baby. Why are you crying?”

 

“Didn’t mean to make you mad.” Louis whined. Harry hadn’t realized just how vulnerable Louis actually was. He always had this tough boy exterior, like he was so strong and athletic and could do whatever. But here he was, face shoved into Harry’s chest and releasing heartbreaking cries all because he felt like he made Harry mad. That’s how much he cared for the younger boy, and Harry was too upset to realize it. Too upset for  _ nothing _ , resulting in this. Harry hugged Louis closer to his chest, rubbing a soothing hand down his back. 

 

“Shh, princess, I’m not mad. Could never be mad at my baby boy, okay? I just misunderstood.” 

 

Louis nodded, pushing himself impossibly closer to Harry. He squeezed his waist tighter, his sobs quieting down, fading into nothing. Harry lifted Louis’ head by his chin, pressing his lips to his. It was just a peck, then another, and another. Then it was a kiss on the jaw, then a kiss on the neck. He sunk his teeth into the flesh, licking over the new bruise. Louis moaned quietly, tilting his head up to allow him more access. Harry kissed Louis’ mouth again, this time more than a peck. They moved their lips slowly against each other, pushing closer together. Harry traced Louis’ tongue with his own, reaching his hand down to squeeze Louis’ naked bum. They didn’t let the kiss escalate, slowly pulling away from each other to catch their breath. Harry kept his hand on Louis’ bum — his overall favorite part of Louis’ body. 

 

“‘M sorry, princess.” Harry sighed, kneading the cheeks between his hand. “I never meant to make you sad.” 

 

“I don’t even know why I got so sad. I’ve never cried that hard before.” Louis admitted. “Guess I just really care about you. Or you gave me the best dick I ever had. Who knows.” The boys both laughed, Harry shaking his head at his words. 

 

Then, “Can I give it to you again?” Harry slapped his ass cheeks hard, tracing his middle finger between the crack. 

 

“Don’t even have to ask, daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but uhhhh hope you liked it


End file.
